Cherami Leigh
|birthplace = Dallas, Texas, U.S. |family = Jon Christie (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Actress |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 1997-present |status = Active |agency = Abrams Artists Agency }}Cherami Leigh Kuehn (born July 19, 1988, Texas) is an American actress and voice actress whose done work for FUNimation Entertainment, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, and Studiopolis. She's best known for voicing Himawari Kunogi in xxxHOLiC, Lucy Heartfilia in Fairy Tail, Asuna in Sword Art Online, Sailor Venus in the Viz Media dub of Sailor Moon, Natsumi Hinata in Sgt. Frog, Patty Thompson in Soul Eater, Primula in Shuffle! and Shana in Shakugan no Shana II and Shakugan no Shana III. Biography Leigh began acting at the age of six. She studied Meisner-based Film Acting Technique with Nancy Chartier from the age of nine. As a child she played Gretchen in Finding North, Marcia in Temple Grandin, Young LeAnn Rimes in Holiday in Your Heart, Stacy Anderson in The President's Man and appeared on Walker, Texas Ranger multiple times. She attended Hebron High School in Carrollton. She studied theater at Collin College in Plano, Texas. She also has worked for Radio Disney as a DJ and also voice-over promotions and commercials for ABC Radio for 10 years. In 2013 she moved to Los Angeles, and continued voice acting on video games and anime as well as take on live-action acting roles. Leigh married fellow actor Jon Christie on April 13, 2014, whom she had dated since 2010. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - Aline, Additional Voices *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Barbara *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Elisa Cifuentes, Additional Voices *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Agata Jimenez/Nairobi (Spliced Bread Dub) *''Better than Us'' (2018) - Zhanna Barseneva, Female Coworker 2 (ep. 1) *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Gemma Blue, Laura (ep. 6) *''Always a Witch'' (2019-present) - Mayte *''The Gift'' (2019) - Cansu *''Tijuana'' (2019) - Malu *''Undercover'' (2019) - Danielle Bouman Films *''Yucatán'' (2018) - Leticia *''Close Enemies'' (2018) - Additional Voices Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Wakfu'' (2008-2017) - Dame Echo, Aurora (ep. 53) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Trixx (ep. 37), Ella Césaire (ep. 37), Etta Césaire (ep. 37) *''Lastman'' (2016) - Tomie, Laura Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Yaz Heiress, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus, Classmate (ep. 1), Murid (ep. 11) (Viz Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Shishi Fangirl (ep. 47), Nurse (ep. 74) (Blu-Ray Remaster) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus, Nurse #2 (ep. 49), Student (ep. 80) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Viz Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Pen Pen (Netflix Redub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (1996-1997) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Pepper, Miss Goldenweek, Aisa, Carol Masterson (ep. 50), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Cagalli Yula Athha (NYAV Post Dub) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) - Cagalli Yula Athha (NYAV Post Dub) *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Saki Kirino (ep. 14) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Renzu (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Suzuran *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Honoka Shirahama, Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Kirimi Nekozawa *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Himawari Kunogi, Additional Voices *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Princess Chiyo, Ruka of the Mist (ep. 285), Shinko Inari (ep. 453) *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Elizabeth Midford *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Kyoko Aono *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Patty Thompson *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Lucy Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia, Lucy Ashley *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Elicia Hughes *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Cecily Campbell *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Elizabeth Midford *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Mei Ren *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Lopmon, Luca (ep. 38) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Kneesocks, Naked Girl (ep. 4b) *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Asuna Yuuki/Asuna *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Regina, Softball Club Member (ep. 9) *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' (2013) - Plutia/Iris Heart *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus, Mii (ep. 3) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Jenna *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Asuna Yuuki/Asuna *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Kyōka Izumi *''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice'' (2016) - Catalina Canetti/Lazo *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Yukina Shirahane *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Tome Kurata, Lackey (ep. 11) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Pixie-Bob *''ID-0'' (2017) - Maya Mikuri *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Sasakibe (eps. 3 & 11) *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Mari Tachibana *''Baki'' (2018) - Kozue Matsumoto *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Mikiko "Miko" Kawamoto, Young Akira Fudo, Ta-Ko (ep. 10) *''Fate/Extra Last Encore'' (2018) - Misao Amari *''Hi Score Girl'' (2018-present) - Moemi Gōda, Makoto Ōno, Mrs. Hidaka, Mori (ep. 2), Boy 3, Girl 3 *''Last Hope'' (2018) - Emilia Valli *''Lost Song'' (2018) - Rin *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 5a) *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Iris Cannary, Female Voice D (ep. 14) *''Dino Girl Gauko'' (2019) - Miyako Takoyaki, Lenard Mole, Store Owner (ep. 4), TV Wife (ep. 8) *''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened'' (2019) - Little Girl OVAs & Specials *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Satsuki Yatōji *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Selinsa *''Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid'' (2011) - Maki, Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Pepper *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Aisa Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Pansy (FUNimation Dub) *''Only Yesterday'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice'' (1994) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Viz Dub) *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Mai Mai Miracle'' (2009) - Ms. Hizuru, Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Mao Jinnouchi *''Gantz:O'' (2016) - Gantz Ball *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) - Aunt Kobayashi, Woman Announcing Marriage *''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky'' (2016) - Claudia Peer *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Elizabeth Midford *''Blame!'' (2017) - Tae, Village Child A, Young Boy A *''Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale'' (2017) - Asuna Yuuki / Asuna *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Elate Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - A2 *''Judgment'' (2018) - Mafuyu Fujii *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Rhea, Seiros Voice Director *Last Hope External Links *Cherami Leigh at the Internet Movie Database *Cherami Leigh at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA